UNFORGETTABLE
by Rain Orihara
Summary: a romantic drama story of BEL AND FRAN, struggling in a battle of life. this story will give you courage and realize how life is important. different from other fanfic stories. YAOINESS! BEL X FRAN!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Summary: A story of an average high school student, Fran who takes all the courage to continue life onwards as he suffered from a disease. On the next days he met Bel and shared a life with him by spending their days together as they developed their love for each other. YAOINESS! a very dramatic yet life giving to those inlove!

Note: In my fanfic, you will see "Spinocerebellar Degeneration disease" FYI, this disease is one of a group of genetic disorders characterized by slowly progressive in coordination of gait and often associated with poor coordination of hands, speech, and eye movements.

A person who has this kind of disease may progressively lose physical control.

This is going to be my very first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! (Sorry for my mistakes)

* * *

Chapter one

Fran is an average high school student who lives by himself alone. He was abandoned in a very young age. His aunt was the one who provides his needs and expenses even though they live apart. Fran was born naturally with his angelic face that attracts people and has green eyes that matches with his green hair. Fran never felt love, care and comfort from anyone and he never experience full joy and happiness. (He doesn't smile) Sadly, only he and his aunt knew that he has an incurable disease which is called SPINOCEREBELLAR DEGENERATION DISEASE. (Description of it was already in the note above) He also seldom goes to school due to his disease. This disease doesn't affect other people and is very rare. In order to catch up with his grades, Fran was asked to create stories related to the subject the teacher was going to tell. In Fran's apartment, his window in the right side is close to the apartment of another building. Sometimes Fran wondered, `_Hmm… I wonder who lives there. ` _But as what the room tells, nobody occupies it.

* * *

Fran woke up in a very light morning, and being ready to do his usual thing. Fran stretched his body as he yawn and rub his eyes. As usual he needs to cook for himself. This time, he decided to go to school and submit his story to his teacher. While walking towards the kitchen, Fran suddenly got off-balance making him fall into the cold floor of the room. "Ouch. This happen everyday." Fran murmured as he rose up. Well, it's not that Fran is clumsy but he suddenly falls down even though there are no things that make him fall. As Fran prepared his self for school, he grabbed his bag and started to go out of his apartment and lock it up.

"Oh. I'm going to be late." He said in a monotone voice. Even though his face doesn't show it but Fran really is worried about the time. As he tries to run faster, it suddenly rained. "Ah! I didn't know it'll rain." He said as he stopped for a moment. Then he run again, he didn't mind if he get wet, just as long as he can submit his stories for the sake of his grades. "Damn." He murmured as he heavily panted. As he pauses he tried to walk for a bit to regain his strength. While walking he saw a high school boy which he think has the same age as he was, sitting on the bench, head is facing the floor, not minding getting wet by the rain. It was a boy with a blonde hair with bangs that covers his eyes. On the right side of the boy, there is a bike. He came forward to approach the blonde haired boy, "Hey. You're also a student from Namimori High right?" Fran asked as he bends his body facing the face of the blonde haired boy. The blonde haired boy wondered as he lifts up his face, "Huh." The blonde haired boy sighed. "Yeah, and what are—"the blonde haired boy uttered as he was interrupted by the sudden introduction of Fran.

"By the way I'm Fran."

"And so?" the blonde haired boy said with a cold emotion.

"Wha-! At lease say your name."

"Ushishishi, yeah right, I'm Belphegor."

"Hmmm… well then, I'll call you Bel." Fran said as lifts up his body and looking up.

"HUH! Don't decide on your own!"

This was the first time Bel met a strange boy who decided on his own nickname. Bel looked at Fran who is staring at the dark clouds of morning. "AH! I'm going to be late. Damn it." Fran said as he looked at his wrist watch. Before moving, he looked at Bel who doesn't seem like interested at school, "Hey, are you just going to sit there and get wet?" Fran asked he tries to encourage the boy to go to school. Just after that Fran tries to run, but he slipped and fall his body to the ground without any defense in himself. Due to the continuous spreading of the disease that he loses physical control and each time he falls, instead of moving his arms in order to protect him from being injured or wounded heavily, he slipped with his whole body which he can't even control. "Ouch!" Fran mumbled. Then as Fran tries to get up, he looked at the young boy beside him and shook his head. Bel smirked as he looked at Fran, "Ushishishi you're so clumsy." Bel didn't know about Fran's disease that is why he though he was that clumsy.

"Come on, ride the bike." Bel sighed as he releases the stand of his bike ready to ride the bike. "Or else you'll be left here alone." He continued teasing Fran. Fran looked at him tilting his head a little then he nodded.

-------------------

Only the ring of the bell from the school, the continuous drop of rain from the sky that leaves a sound on the ground and the sound of the pedal of the bike is all they can hear at that time.

"Voooooooooiiiiiiii! Why are you so late this time?!" their student coordinator, Squalo shouted. The 2 young men covered their ears due to their student coordinator's loud voice. "We're very sorry s- sensei!" the 2 apologized bowing their heads. Bel and Fran were asked to go to the nurse office to get dry towels and dry their selves.

~at the clinic~

"Oh dear~" someone squealed as Bel opened the door. It was their gay doctor, Lussuria. "What happened to the two of you?" Lussuria said as he hand the towels to the two young students. "W-well…" Bel said as he scratched his head. "Hmm… is anyone of the 2 of you got injured? ~" Lussuria said as he sat down his rolling chair and grabbed his pen to write their medical records.

"Ah! Sensei, Fran got injured just a while ago." Bel said as he grab Fran's wrist showing the scratches in the other boy's face. "Oh DEAR~! We have to treat that." Lussuria squealed. As Fran is being treated, Bel sat down on the red couch facing the window of the room.

"Fran~ did you slipped from something?" Lussuria asked as he places a bandage in Fran's right cheek. "Y-Yeah." Fran said in a very low voice. Lussuria grabbed and looked at Fran's wrists if there any scratches on it, but he didn't see any of it. Lussuria wondered why, because if one person falls he/she can use his/her arms to protect oneself. "Fran." Lussuria uttered in a low pitched voice, "Could it be that—"he continued as someone knocks the door and he was interrupted.

"Excuse me." Fran's homeroom teacher, Leviathan said (Levi). "I just want to know if Fran had finished the story I asked him to do." He continued. "Ah sensei!" Fran said as he releases his wrist from Lussuria's hands. "I have it." Fran said as he opens his bag and brings out his notebook.

"What's the story for?" Bel asked as Levi-sensei left the room. "Ah, that's because I seldom goes to school, maybe once or twice a week." Fran answered looking straight at Bel. After Fran had answered, it seems like it gave Lussuria an idea on what's happening on Fran. Lussuria shook his head and asked Fran with a very conscious face, "Fran~ why do you seldom goes to school? ~"

"… Well, because I'm having sort of imbalance and easily loses physical control easily." Fran said. Even though he knew that he has this kind of disease, he still didn't want people to know it.

"…" the other two was speechless. But for Lussuria, he knew that this thing is serious.

"Hey sensei, I'm going to cut my classes for today." Bel said as he grabbed Fran out of his chair and bringing him outside.

"B-but Bel!" Lussuria uttered. "Ushishishi. With Fran." Bel said as he holds Fran's hand tight and run in the corridor moving outside the school.

"W-wait BEL!" Fran said as he run faster with Bel. The 2 young student pauses when they've reached the lockers.

Fran put down his bag as he panted heavily. "Wait! I'll change my shoes first." Fran said as he remove his shoes and change it with the ones in his locker. Bel glances at him and then looked outside. "The rain stopped just a minute ago." Bel said with a gentle smile. Fran looked at him as he saw Bel smiles gently that made him blush heavily. Fran hurried in changing his shoes and tries to grab his bag. He thought that the bag is near his hand as he reaches the strap of it. But suddenly he felt that he wasn't holding anything not even a single touch from the bag. His eyes widened and knew that it was already the effect of his disease.

Every now and then, Fran's sickness spreads faster than he thought it would be.

"Hey! Fran, I know some place where we can go." Bel said as he grabs Fran and started to ride on his bike. Fran nodded and thought in his mind, `_this time, it's getting worse than it was._ ` The sun is bright again and while riding on the bike, they can feel the cool breeze of the air.

"Ushishishi we've arrived." Bel said as he stopped the bike. Fran looked at the place were they are. It was a fresh place, river flows silently, the cool air that comes from the east, the grassy field with so many trees that dances together with the wind, the fresh flowers that surrounds the whole place and the sun that reflects on the river. Such a quiet place made only to relax. There are no people, free from crowd and no vehicles around.

Fran and Bel started to walk towards the place as they enjoy the fresh air. The 2 sat down on the grassy area as they look into the scenery. Bel yawned before laying down his body in the field.

"Fran." He uttered as he looked at the boy. "Hmm?" Fran answered as he stares at the flowing stream of river. As Bel looked at him, he felt a blush in his face that makes him feel warm in his cheeks. He stared at Fran with full happiness. "What is the very best thing that you like?" Bel asked as he sat up and continues to stare at the other young male. Fran turns his head to his right to look at Bel when the two of them paused as their eyes meet each other. They stare at each other for a moment with a blushing face then turned their heads to the other direction.

Their hearts throbbed faster as they felt a strange feeling binding them. "A-ah, the river." Fran answered as he looks down. "Why?" Bel wondered. "It's because, the river only flows forward without faltering, only forward with only one goal. I want to be like the river too." Fran answered as he close his eyes. Bel felt a strange feeling in his heart that makes him feel connected to Fran. "Hmm… well then, I like the sky." Bel said as he looked up the bright shine of sky.

"…why?" Fran asked as he open up his eyes. "Hmm… I wonder why. But just by looking at you, I felt like I want to be the sky, for me to see you each time we're not together." Bel said as he holds Fran's hand that's landed on the field. Fran widened his eyes as he felt a brush of warmth in his hand. He looked at Bel with wide eyes with great blush in the face.

Bel leaned forward to Fran as he leave a kiss on the other young male's forehead. Bel's body felt like moving on its own. Bel clenched his hands together with Fran as he crashed his lips with Fran's lips. They closed their eyes tightly at first, as they share their feelings for each other through their kisses. Bel licked Fran's lower lip begging for entrance. Fran blushed heavily as he open his mouth a little and Bel slid his tongue inside the other's as he explore the every detail of Fran's mouth.

Fran was pushed slightly by Bel, making him lay his body to the grassy field, and Bel leaning more and more his body towards Fran. (In the scene, Bel was over Fran). "Mnn..." Fran moaned. "Fran, I love you." Bel said as he brushes his kisses to Fran's neck. "Y-Yeah… Me t-too." Fran replied as he moans more and more.

After enjoying their time, they decided to go home. Bel didn't use his bike; indeed he holds Fran's hand tenderly as he brings his bike, moving it using his other hand. "Bel, where do you live?" Fran asked. "Well, I'll be moving out, that's why I won't go to school tomorrow." Bel replied as he looked at Fran.

"Ushishishi and I only live alone." He added.

"Hmm…"

"Why?"

"Nothing just felt like asking."

"Ah…"

"Ah right! The vicinity of my house is just there. I'll be going then." Fran said as he points the area where his house is nearly located.

"… Want me to accompany you 'til there?"

Fran shook his head, "No need, I'll be fine and you still have to fix your things because you're moving out tomorrow right?" he said before leaving a kiss to his beloved one.

"Right. See yah." Bel said before leaving.

While Fran is moving towards the direction to his house he wondered, `_This was my very first time to experience joy such as this._ ` After thinking of that, he smiled happily as he entered the room. After entering his apartment, he saw a small box placed on his table. He grabbed the letter beside it and read it.

THE LETTER:

Fran this is your aunt, after reading this letter I want you to open the package. Inside it, you will see the result of your examination in the hospital regarding your disease. I want you to study it carefully. There is also a small box inside, it is the recommended medicine for you, it'll not heal your disease but it will slow down the spreading of your disease to your whole body. Up until now there's still no cure to that.

END OF LETTER

After reading the letter from his aunt and knowing that there is no cure to his disease, his hands trembled as his eyes widened. He didn't know how to react to this. He didn't want to tell it to Bel, because he doesn't want Bel to worry for him and doesn't want the other people to pity for him.

As Fran sat down on the couch, his tears fall down his cheeks. Bowing his head, not knowing what to do, asking himself, `_Why does it have to be me to suffer from this?_ `

Love is what you thought as eternity…

Love is what you know that lasts…

But with just one word goodbye…

Everything will die…

End of chapter one.

Hey guys… this is quite a drama… in the first chapter, it is still a soft yaoi… but on the next chapters it will already be different… hope you guys to love and read the next chapters… the next chapters will be great!!!! (Again sorry for the bad grammar and the other mistakes. I'm not that good in English) THANKS!

Written by: Akane Shinbashi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Note: this is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Again I am sorry for my bad grammar and mistakes.

Chapter two:

Fran slept having disturbances in his mind. After receiving the letter from his aunt, he felt so hopeless, and at the same time scared. He doesn't know how he is going to tell this to Bel.

As Fran woke up, he stretched his body and get up. He decided not to go to school today because he is going to make another story to be submitted to the teacher next week. He truly wanted to tell Bel about his situation but he's afraid of Bel's reaction.

While walking to the restroom he saw the box placed in the table. Then he remembers about what had happened yesterday. Everything of it, including the things he regretted. He came closer to the package as he grabs the small box of medicine given to him. Even though he wanted to have a happy yet simple life, with only him and the one he loves, he can't still erase the fact that the sooner the time passes by, the shorter his life is. He clenched his fist tightly while holding the box of medicine.

* * *

While cooking his cheese omelet for breakfast, he heard the engine of trucks coming from the other building next to him. While being busy in cooking, he can hear the sound of people chattering saying, '_Hey put it there._' something like that. Then as he places his plate in the table with his favorite omelet on it, he gets his toasted bread from the toaster and set it beside the omelet. Then out of curiosity, he move towards his sliding window which is in front of a room in the other building (like the room of Taiga (toradora) and Ryuuji (toradora) that faces each other, well, I'm poor in English that's why I can't describe it that much.) He opens his sliding door and looked at the other room of the other building beside his apartment which is only centimeters away from his window.

"Ah, so that's it." Fran said as he looked at the people that transfers the things from the room. While looking at it, he saw a flash of a blonde haired boy with the same height as Bel. He rubbed his eyes, as he thought he was just imagining things. But it was true. He just remembered that today is the day when Bel is going to move out from his apartment.

"B-Bel!" Fran shouted. Bel looked around if there is anyone calling him, while looking back he saw Fran just only beside his new apartment. "Fran!" Bel exclaimed as he moves toward his window facing Fran.

The two didn't believe that they will live near each other. After placing his boxes in his new apartment, Bel goes straight to Fran's place.

"Oh. So this is the place where you live… just near by my room!" Bel said as he seats on the chair in front of the dining table and smiled gracefully to the other young male. Fran blushed totally, knowing that they'll be living near each other. "Y-Yeah." Fran said as he sat down on the chair next to Bel. They stare at each other sweetly, and then Bel leaned closer to the other young male until their faces were inches away from each other. Bel moved his hands to Fran's soft hair as he licked Fran's lip, which made Fran's heart throb faster.

But out of a sudden, Fran had a flashback in his mind about what had happened just yesterday, which made him pull away Bel softly. "What hap--" Bel uttered as he was interrupted by Fran's sudden change, "A-h right! I still need to get something from the restroom." Fran said as he tried to walk straight without looking at Bel.

Bel wondered what happened to Fran. He stared at it with a worried face as the other male go to the restroom. As Fran tried to walk constantly, Fran felt like his body moving on its own. He can feel his sudden heartbeat moving faster and faster which made him pause for a moment. He can feel the sudden nervous feeling in his own heart as his eyes widens. `_W-what is happening to my body? It suddenly pauses on its own!_ ` He tried to look back to see the other young male, as his body suddenly collapse. Fran collapsed, making him fall to the cold floor of his apartment.

"F-Fran!" Bel exclaimed as he run towards the young boy. Bel carried the young male to the bed. "Fran, what is truly happening to you?" he said in a silent voice as he sit on the side of the bed and touches Fran's soft and silky hair with the warmth of his hands.

While waiting for Fran to wake up, he moved towards the couch to sit down as he watched the television. As he grabs the remote control in the small table in front of the couch, he saw a package with a letter with it. Out of curiosity, he read the letter.

"Wha-!" Bel said with tremble in his hands. He didn't know that Fran is in that kind of state. He doesn't know how to react regarding the matter, asking himself, `_Why didn't Fran told me about this?! _` He looked at Fran who's currently in the bed, with his worried face.

* * *

After Fran regained his consciousness, he get up moving out of the bed when he saw Bel seating on the couch holding the letter given to him by his aunt.

"Bel!"

Bel turned his face around and looked at Fran, "Ah. You're awake."

"Yeah. Just this time around."

"You made me worried to death."

"Ah, sorry."

"By the way why didn't you--"

"Ah yeah! Want to eat outside. I know some restaurant…" Fran tried to interrupt as he grabs the letter from Bel.

"Fran." Bel said in a low voice as he stand up, grabbed Fran's wrist and pin him in the nearest wall.

"B-Bel!" Fran said as he blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had this kind of disease?" Bel said with a serious face and voice. Fran looked away from Bel, "I will only make you worry!" Fran exclaimed.

Bel loosens the grip of his hand. "Even though this issue will make me worry, that won't change the fact that I still love you." Bel said silently as he bent down his knees. Fran looked at him with tender eyes and bends his body to face Bel.

"Thanks." Fran said as he kisses Bel on the lips. Bel moved his hands towards Fran's cheeks and kiss back. Little by little their kisses become harder and more passionate.

Bel brushed his lips into Fran's neck. "Ah…" Fran moaned. Bel placed his hands under Fran's shirt, as he explores Fran's sides. Fran moaned more than before as Bel unzipped Fran's jeans remove it from him.

Then Bel inserted his dick as he thrust slowly. "W-Wait Bel!" Fran moaned. "Ushishishi I'll be gentle." Bel smirked. As Bel kisses Fran's lips and explores every detail of his mouth, he thrust deeper into Fran's. Fran and Bel moaned hardly before they panted heavily. As their lips separated, a thin line of saliva connected them. After being caressed and having their time, they got up and notice the time was already 7 pm.

"I'll go home for a little while. I still need to fix my things." Bel said as he looked at Fran. "Yeah." Fran said and smiled.

Several weeks had passed and Fran's disease is getting worse every time. Bel is already aware of Fran's condition and he is now supporting him every time.

MORNING~

Fran woke up in a beautiful morning, knowing that he's lover is only beside his home. But this time, Fran's condition rises up to another stage. (Which is, Fran won't be able to speak fluently, he can hardly speak. And he can't walk straight, he easily falls down.)

"Fran!!! Good morning!" Bel greeted Fran after opening his window and facing Fran's window. "G-good m-mor-rning B-Bel." Fran said as he slides his window and tries to speak completely. They smiled at each other with their bright faces. "I'll go there! Wait for me!" Bel said as he hurried up.

As he reached Fran's apartment he handed a pair of walkie talkie to Fran. "Here! Since you don't have your own phone, let's just have our personal walkie talkie. It's cheaper but at least every time I want to hear your voice I can hear it." Bel said as he scratches his head. Fran smiled as he walk slowly going to the kitchen and prepare for breakfast for the two of them. "Wait Fran!" Bel exclaimed. "I will cook for us today. Don't tire yourself too much." Bel added. While having their breakfast, "B-Bel, c-can w-we g-go s-om-mewh-ere?" Fran said trying his best to utter the words completely.

Bel looked at him and smiled, "Where do you want to go?"

Fran looked down, "T-there is a-a p-plac-ce w-wher-re I-I p-lant-t a t-tree w-when-n I-I w-was a-a ch-child. I w-wan-t-ted to s-see i-it." Fran said as he stands up.

"Okay then let's go." Bel said as he looks straight in to the young male's eyes.

ON THE WAY~

The couple rides a bus going to the place. After being brought by the bus to that place, they saw a small hill with a gingko tree on the top. Surrounded by grassy field and flowers. A very quiet place only for the two just like the first place they've gone in the first chapter. Bel gave a piggy back ride for Fran. They move towards the top where the tree is. "H-here i-it is." Fran said as Bel lays him down under the tree. "Yeah." Bel said as he sat down beside Fran and looked at the tree. "I-its b-big-gger th-than m-me n-now." Fran smiled as he touches the trunk of it.

Fran's head was on Bel's shoulder as they were silent for a while, feeling the good breeze of air. "B-Bel. Y-you k-now, a-at f-first i-I t-thoug-ht l-life i-is s-so a-un-n-f-fair b-but a-after m-meet-ting y-you, i-I rre-real-lized t-that-t l-lif-fe i-isn't th-at b-bad a-at o-all. I-it's g-goo-d t-to l-live, i-if o-onl-ly i-I c-can l-live a-a l-litt-tle m-more, i-I sh-shoul-ld'v-ve k-known h-how i-impo-rt-ant l-life i-is." Fran said as tears started to fall down his warm cheeks. "Don't say those things. You will live with me for eternity." Bel said as he feels the fresh air.

"Fran." Bel said.

"Hmm..?" Fran said as he closed his eyes.

"Can I plant my own tree beside yours?"

"W-why?"

"Because trees stays from where it is, and planting my own tree beside yours will make me feel staying with you and being there beside you always."

"W-well t-then w-wh-at k-kin-nd o- of t-tree?"

"Hmm… I want a cherry tree." Bel said as his warm tears started to fall.

"…" Fran grasped.

"So that I can always bring bloom in your heart and share the warmth of happiness with you each time you feel melancholy."

"H-he he… T-thank y-you." Fran said as his pace of breathing became slower.

"For what?"

"F-for b-bring-nging m-me j-joy, l-love a-and-d w-warm-mth o-of y-your m-mem-mo-ries."

"I should be the one saying that. Thank you for making my life meaningful, Fran."

Few seconds had passed…

"B-Bel," Fran uttered.

"Hmm?"

"S-say m-my n-name o-once mo-more…"

"… Fran."

"Once m--"

"Fran"

"I-it f- feels g-go-od t-to h-hear."

"…"

Fran knew that this will happen, he doesn't want to experience such pain, but having the courage to live, even just for a while, to live his life with the one he loves, is the most unforgettable thing he will cherish.

"B-Bel, I-I l-lo-v-ve y-you." Those were the last word he had utter, as his head slides from Bel's shoulders, leaving tears behind. He knew that this would be the end,

"I love you too…" Bel said as he cries heavily facing the bright and calm sky above them.

For Fran who knew that his time is too short, yet he lived his life valuing it to the fullest.

"…painful, that is how my love story had started…

..That ends with a love that had parted…"

After so many months, after Fran had died surrounded by full bloom of flowers, Bel always wakes up in the tender morning, opening his window which is only centimeters away from Fran's room, staring at it with his sweet smiles, as he imagine Fran's angelic face looking at him from it's window smiling with his tender lips.

"Fran… let's meet the next time around…"

_____________THE END_______________

Note: sorry if you didn't like it… also I am truly sorry for my bad grammar and language. Hehehe… hope you like the ending, though its quite a drama… thanks for reading my first ever fanfiction… I will do better next time! Thanks!

Written by: Akane Shinbashi


End file.
